Seek, Fear and Find
by pllfan4emilyandmaya
Summary: Alison has a dream that may be a precursor to what is coming to Beacon Hills. Will They find out before it gets there?


This is my first Teen Wolf fanfic. ^-^ It takes place after the Season 2 finale and what is to come for Scott and the gang. Rate, Review :)_  
_

* * *

_The night was opaque and the fog filled the air blinding Alison as she wondered in the woods. She walked cautiously as she made her way deeper into the secluded path. A wind brushed her face a twig snapped several distances behind her. She turned swiftly and noticed the tree brushes fall silent. She draws an arrow into her bow as she steps closer. A loud whooshing sound passes in front of her and she retracts her bow toward its presence. She hears a groan and rushes toward to see what it was. She drops her bow once she sees that it was Scott._

"_Oh I'm so sorry. Scott!" She cried out as she watches his laboring breath as he reached out to something behind her. _

"_Ali-son. Behind you!" Scott groaned out trying to pull the arrow from his heart._

_She turned anxiously as she was pummeled by an uncertain creature. She lay pinned to the ground as the creature snarled hovering over her body. _

"_You see Alison? This is the choice that you made. You never wanted to choose. Now this is your fate!" Grandpa Argent said_

_The creature claws dug deep into Alison's skin as she screamed for Scott's name. He lay motionless unable to move as if he was immobilized. _

"_Let me go!" Alison cried as the creature started to reach her never endings. Slowly coming out of consciousness she noticed a silver claw marking on the creature's right shoulder. Its hand lunged for her face and Alison jumped out of her slumber. _Her breathing was rationed as she tried to recall what had happened in her dream. She sighed and fell back onto her pillow but was followed by piercing pain. She moaned and moved her shirt to see and noticed the same claw mark she saw in her dream. She gasped as the light from the full moon turned the red gashing lines into pure silver marks. _What's happening to me?_ She whispered to herself in shock.

The night continued on as the moonlight slipped into a dark cellar. The water dropped in a melodious tone as it hit the steel chains withholding Boyd. His hand jerked from the vibrations of the water. He groaned as he tried once again to free himself from the chains. The last fight with the new pack didn't help as his wounds were still fresh.

"It's no use. Unless you can Alpha your way out, we are stuck here." Erica said meekly

"I have to try and get us out of here. Maybe Derek…" Boyd said the fell silent as he heard the latching noises from the door. Three hooded individuals stepped in as they made way for a taller sleek man. His eyes were crescent blue that shined prominently in the room.

"Derek won't be able to find you Beta. Matter of fact, I'm not so sure if he is looking for you." The man said

"He will found out. He has his ways." Boyd said sternly

"We will see about that." The man chuckled

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" Erica said

"You're bait. The second I get my hands on what I want. I'll dispose of you then. I might keep you for pleasure." The man grinned furtively

"Watch the way you speak to her." Boyd growled

"Lovebirds. How sweet. I think this will be much more fun." The guy grinned

"If I wasn't chained down then I can show what fun is." Boyd said scolding

"Very well then. You heard him. Unchain him. I want to see this "fun"." The man chuckled deviously

Boyd rubbed his wrist in fulfillment and was surprised but smirked at the revenge he wanted to settle. His eyes filled with red pigment as his claws grew out his fingers and his smile was filled with fangs. The man stood motionless as Boyd charged toward him with his claws in the direction of his face. Before Boyd could connect the man moved swiftly to the side grabbing Boyd's arm and his neck and throwing him across the room into the stone wall. Boyd groaned as he tried to regain his stance again. The man speed towards him and in one move had Boyd suspended in the air as he gasped for air.

"You've got a lot to learn Beta. Only an untrained wolf would use such immature tactics." The man said

"Just leave him alone!" Erica sobbed as she pulled her own chains.

He released Boyd from his grip and signaled for his minions to re chain Boyd.

"You were right Beta this was fun." The man said as his laughed trailed behind the door

The next day arose and Alison sat in front of her mirror getting ready for school. She sighed as she moved her blouse from her shoulder revealing the almost healing wound. She hissed at the slightest touch but covered it once again. A slight knock interrupted her thoughts as the door opened.

"Hi. I wanted to make sure you were alright going to school." Argent said

"I'm fine. I can use the distraction." Alison said smiling

He nodded quietly and shut the door

Stiles walked down the hall to his locker. As he was trying to forget the moments he saw of Jackson and Lydia. Scott jumped behind him startling Stiles.

"Hey, so how are you hanging? You've been cold these past couple days." Scott said

"Just Dandy. Yeah I've been laying low. I'm reprocessing my brain and all." Stiles said

"Ah. So you're fine with Jackson and Lydia?" Scott said

"Great. Luck of lil Lady and her shining blued wolf." Stiles said in a sarcastic Irish accent

"It's crazy how he is alive. I'm waiting on the Vet to do results on Jackson." Scott said

"If I only had his luck, I would be a frosted jolly giant beating my chest on top of the Grand Canyon." Stiles said

"You never know." Scott said smiling. He then noticed Alison walking down the hall. Their eyes met briefly but she turned away and walked more swiftly down the hall.

"I got to go talk to Alison. See you around." Scott said as jogged in her direction

"Yeah. Bye." Stiles whispered as he opened his locker placing his back pack inside. He looked over at the corner and noticed Jackson and Lydia whispering to each other. He stared in disappoint.

"I think they are cute too." A girl whispered in Stiles ear. Stiles flailed his arms as he shut his locker door.

"Oh you don't just sneak up behind people. I ha-have a sensitive heart." Stiles said as he turned noticing the girl.

"I can see that. My name is Sammi. I'm new here." The girl giggled and smiled

"Oh well. I-I'm Stiles. You know you are actually talking to the right person." Stiles said

"Really?" Sammi said smirking

"I'm one of the star Lacrosse players here at Beacon High." Stiles said confidently

"Oh I should be honored by your presence." Sammi said sarcastically

"No its okay but I won't let anyone bug you." Stiles said convincing himself as well

"I think I can handle myself but I wouldn't mind you to show me around." Sammi said flirting

"Ye-yeah. Let's start here." Stiles said smiling as he walked by Lydia

Meanwhile Alison walked into the counselor's office.

"Hey. I was wondering if I can talk to you." Alison said

"Sure. I don't have any scheduled appointments. What's going on?" Ms. Morrell said concerned

"I keep having these dreams. This one was different but I keep seeing my grandfather. He passed recently." Alison said softly

"It's perfectly normal to see a passed loved one in your dreams." Ms. Morrell said

"It's the message. I'm not clear on. Everything that is happening around me is numbing now." Alison said

"Maybe his death was an act of something. It was either justified or restless sacrifice?" Ms. Morrell said

Alison shook her head no as she rubbed her shoulder revealing part of the marking. Ms. Morrell eyes fixated on the markings then back to Alison's face. Alison realized she saw the mark she covered her shoulder.

"It's not self-inflicted. It's my cat. She's an aggressive kitty. " Alison giggled nervously

"It's fine so it's recent?" Ms Morrell asked curiously

"Last night but I'm fine. It will go away soon." Alison smiled. The bell rang and she cleared her throat.

"I guess I should be going. I have class." Alison said

"We can schedule an appointment later." Ms Morrell smiled as she watched Alison exit the room. She flipped through her drawers looking for something.

Meanwhile Scott and Stiles met with the Vet to discuss his findings about Jackson.

"What the prognosis Vet?" Stiles said

"It appears that the Kanima is no longer but his human body was transformed into a werewolf form due to the Alpha's strike. " The Vet said

"So why is he a blue-eyed wolf?" Scott said

"He's a lone wolf." Derek said as he walked into the room

"That's a myth." The Vet said

"Once every couple centuries a lone wolf emerges. Not Beta nor Alpha. His powers are far superior." Derek said

"There is no proven fact about these wolves. I'm sensing a hybrid wolf." The Vet said

"So what does this all mean?" Scott said curiously

"It means any pack would want to have him by his side. Complete denomination." Derek said

"I would have to look further into this. Run some more test with Jackson." The Vet said

The door creaked open as Ms. Morrell walked in.

"Holy …." Scott trailed

"…Leather Morrell. I think I need another appointment." Stiles said looking on Derek shook his head and smirked

Hi. Can I talk to you outside?" Ms. Morrell asked

"Sure thing. Give me a moment." The Vet said

"Hmm. Her scent is different." Derek said as Scott nodded

"Who cares? Vet is the man!" Stiles said

"Can you be quiet? I'm trying to listen." Derek said

"What are you doing here? I told you…" The Vet said

"I know but you need to read this is important. We will talk about it later with less people." Ms. Morrell whispered

The Vet took the paper, looked at it briefly and placed it in his pocket. I hope you know what you are doing.

"Always." Ms. Morrell said as she walked away

Later on that night Ms. Morrell walked into her kitchen as she sighed opening her fridge.

"Nice to see you finally stop by …Sis." Ms. Morrell said

"I was afraid of the warm welcoming I would receive." Sammi said smiling

"Last time I saw you, I think it was stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life." Ms. Morrell said

"It's been over a century can you get over it already?" Sammi said

"You don't get it. Now you want to tell me the real reason why you are here?" Ms. Morrell asked

"I think you know. He's coming to Beacon Hills." Sammi said sternly

* * *

I will have more of Scott and Alison just setting the story up. :)


End file.
